Lina. The Myth, the Legend, and her Friends.
by Xelan
Summary: Amelia is a princess. It is only natural that she have friends that are princesses. What happens when her friends find out that Lina Inverse is also her friend?


Lina. The Myth, the Legend, and her Friends.  
  
Another stab at Slayers fanfic writing by Xelan  
(xelan@linainverse.com) (http://xelan.virtualave.net)  
  
(Certain characters copyright H. Kanzaka / R. Araizumi, as all fans  
well know. Original characters belong to me. No copyright infringement  
intended. Remember: suing people is a bad thing.) ^_^  
  
This is not to be taken seriously and will most likely stay a one-shot  
story. Beware of Spoilers for those of you that have not seen all of  
Slayers Next.  
  
-In Rentada Castle-  
  
"Do you really think she's real," asked the princess of Skubobia.  
  
"Of course she's real, Martina stopped by our castle asking for  
assistance to destroy Lina Inverse a while back. Daddy turned her down  
of course; there was no strategic benefit helping a member of the  
former royal family of Xoanna. In any case, she was always acting like  
she was a prissy princess or something."  
  
Sweatdrops abounded as the princesses of the room fell from their  
satin covered chairs, only to be caught by specially trained  
servants.  
  
"Umm...Christina? Maybe you've forgotten, but she was a princess."  
said the princess of some small of obscure country.  
  
"Oh yeah... she was wasn't she. Oh well, she still acted much too  
prissy for my taste." stated Christina, the current heir to the royal  
throne of Intransia.  
  
Claudette the princess of the Large and powerful kingdom of Yu-es-say  
rapped her tiny ceremonial mallet on the table to get the subject back  
on topic. "Ahem... my dear friends, perhaps you have forgotten why  
we're here. We gather every month to discuss interesting things,  
however prissy princesses are not one of them!"  
  
Several prissy princesses in attendance lowered their heads and looked  
hurt. Their lips quivered just so and their eyes began the customary  
glitter and tear- up effect that was so sweet it forced most peoples'  
blood sugar indexes to reach danger levels.  
  
Upon realizing their peers surrounded them they immediately stopped.  
Not because they feared looking childish but because they knew it  
would have no affect whatsoever.  
  
"Anyway..." said Tabbetha of the royal kingdom of Brianara. "Like  
Christina said, Lina Inverse is real. But does that mean that  
everything else they say about her is real as well?"  
  
"Umm... Tabbetha, I don't know what you've heard about Miss Lina, but  
pretty much everything they say about her is real." squeaked the  
slightly uncomfortable Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon. "And by the  
way, Martina married and is rebuilding Xoanna."  
  
"Oh. Okay, I hadn't heard that Martina got married. But if she's  
rebuilding Xoanna then..." but Princess Kelly didn't have time to  
finish her verbal thought due to the other princess that bumped her  
way into the conversation.  
  
"What!!?? Amelia, how would you know about Lina Inverse? You're a  
princess just like us; we barely leave the palace to come here; so how  
could you know about the world abroad?"  
  
"uh... because I've traveled with her and she's one of my personal  
friends," said Amelia with a very straight face.  
  
"Your what??!! You are friends with Lina Inverse, The Enemy of All who  
Live, the Greatest Black- Sorceress alive, the Girl even a dragon  
wouldn't mess with, the Girl who faced and killed not only Shabranigdo  
the God of Darkness, but also two of the Mazoku Lords: Hellmaster  
Phibrizo and Demon-Dragon Gaav?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So...it's all true then. She really did do all of the things that  
Tabbetha just said?" asked a shaking Princess Veggie of the kingdom of  
Saladde.  
  
"Well, I do know that she killed a piece of Shabranigdo single  
handedly, and she did kill The Hellmaster with a little help from the  
Lord of Nightmares, but it was really Hellmaster that killed Demon  
Dragon Gaav."  
  
"L-L-L-L-O-O-O-R-R-D-D-D of N-N-NightM-M-Mares????"  
  
"Yes...L-Sama. The Lord of Nightmares, the creator of All, the source  
from which all chaos springs."  
  
At this point all the occupants of the room save for Amelia began  
quivering and shaking in fear amazed by these startling revelations.  
The servants appeared unaffected but that was just amazing training.  
Amelia's pageboy had once met Lina, so he at least still had control  
of his upper body.  
  
"Ah...Hello Minna-san" came a bright voice from the doorway. "Amelia;  
Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and myself were told in Sailoon that you were  
here in Rentada Castle; so we came to see if you wanted to go on a  
quest to keep the power of the Pentasama Amulet from falling into the  
clutches of Darkness?  
  
"Mr. Xelloss! Sure, I'd love to go on a quest. Give me five minutes to  
finish up here and fifteen minutes to gather all my belongings and we  
can be off."  
  
Xelloss smiled his most sanctimonious grin; turned and left the room.  
  
All eyes turned to Amelia.  
  
"LINA INVERSE is HERE!!!!???" said everyone in the room. The servants  
had joined in, their Vows of Silence be damned.  
  
"Yup, Miss Lina is here, but don't worry she probably won't blow  
anything up unless she's hungry, cranky, mad, or unless she feels   
like showing off. Come to think of it, there is a very good  
chance she'll blow something up, so you better go back to worrying  
again." She smiled and made her way toward the door, but was stopped  
when Christina asked her a question.  
  
"Amelia, who was that Mr. Xelloss?"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Xelloss? He's the General-Priest of the Mazoku Lord Greater  
Beast Master Metallium, and he's a Mazoku, but that doesn't mean he is  
not a nice person."  
  
Amelia looked at Christina to see if that sufficiently answered her  
question. Christina was shaking like a milkshake mixer and Amelia was  
certain that if Xelloss was in the room right now, he'd be having a  
good meal.  
  
"He's a Mazoku?" said a still quivering Christina.  
  
"Yup!" said a smiling Amelia.  
  
*THUD* *THUD* *THUD*  
  
That was the sound of every single person in the room (excluding  
Amelia) hitting the floor. Even the servants face-faulted, however  
some side-faulted due to the fact their legs were too stiff.  
  
"Oi! Amelia hurry up! We have to get going soon!" came the playful yet  
forceful voice of Lina Inverse.  
  
"Hai Miss Lina! Coming!" said a broadly smiling Amelia as she sprinted  
out the door.  
  
The End.  
  
Yes, I know that this is a SHAMELESS plug of Slayers Pentasama.  
  
This story may actually be included in a future chapter of   
SLAYERS PENTASAMA, but at this point I am unsure. If you want me to,  
then please email me and voice your thoughts.  
  
Explanations:  
  
Mazoku are basically demons under Shabranigdo, the Demon king who is  
himself under L-Sama, The Lord of Nightmares and creator of the whole  
world. The Mazoku feed on negative emotions like anger, fear,and  
hatred, that is the source of their power.  
  
Xelloss is a special case. As mentioned earlier, he is the  
general-priest of one of the five Mazoku Demon Lords. He is unique in  
that he is both the general and priest of the Beast Master Xelas Metallium,  
while most other lords presumably have separate servants for each post.   
Hence, he is very powerful. He almost always appears as a smiling,   
purple-haired priest, with eyes closed. He is over 1000 years old and is   
stronger than a golden dragon.  
  
You may have noticed my blending of English and Japanese words is  
somewhat strange. Especially when one considers that I use honorifics  
in one place and none in another. This is semi-intentional. I felt  
like doing it, and I think it sounds very good. So please do not email  
me about not being consistent.  
  
This story is my third piece of 'net published work, and my second  
piece of Slayers Fanfiction. I have lousy grammar, but I do try. If  
you like my work and would like me to write more fiction, please email  
me and encourage.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Mazoku = Demon Race   
Oi! = Hey!   
Hai = Yes; a way of saying affirmative   
-Sama = Lord or Master, a term of respect   
Minna-san = A way of saying 'everyone'   
Sweatdrop = A Japanese Anime occurrence that consists of a  
surprised character displaying A small or large drop of  
sweat somewhere on their head   
Face-fault = Another way that Anime characters show intense  
surprise is by quickly falling down on their face and  
then usually quickly rising. 


End file.
